


A Good Life

by Miri1984



Series: This Ship Is Cursed [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, lessons learned universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Happy Birthday to Anne, who is the most awesomest of awesome folks. This is an Epilogue for Lessons Learned, just a little tie off for that universe, since it's now AU but is the cause for one of the most lovely friendships in fandom I've ever been privileged to be  part of. Thanks Anne, you're a delight. Sorry the fic is so bittersweet.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: This Ship Is Cursed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	A Good Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butnotdrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butnotdrowning/gifts).



The world changes around them, far more than either of them could ever have anticipated. They end up back in Japan, of all places, and Zolf has an argument with a god (again) and ends up without his sea legs, but that’s all right because Wilde knows people who know people and they set him up with new legs that are awkward and clumpy for a few days.

Wilde gets him a beautiful, ivory topped cane and jokes that he had to get it sawn down to match his height.

Zolf casts create water on his head and it feels a little bit like old times.

* * *

They save the world. It’s a little different to the way it’s been written elsewhere. A few things are left out of that story, like the way Zolf holds him one night, after an attack that leaves his face scarred, how the balance between them shifts and changes until one day it’s Zolf who needs grounding, Zolf who begs Wilde to take away control.

They both know, in the end, how much they need it. It’s a lesson well learned.

* * *

They have a life together. It’s full of so many things. Laughter, conflict, unexpected responsibilities and expected ones. For full fifty years, until Oscar’s hair is white and his hand shakes too much to hold the pen. 

* * *

Then there comes one last night, when Zolf stands, leaning heavily on his ivory topped cane, and watches his lover sleep, skin papery thin and heavily lined in ways that Zolf’s is not, feeling the weight of all the years behind him, and so many more to come. It’s not an unpleasant weight, in the end. It feels like comfort, like support, like long arms around him, like laughter and inappropriate puns and good food and better company.

* * *

They have a life together.

They had a life together.

And it was good.


End file.
